


Lost in Paradise

by Sakura_Soul_General



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types, Thor: Tales of Asgard, Thor: The Blood Brother
Genre: Inner though, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Soul_General/pseuds/Sakura_Soul_General
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Loki think in his inside world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> It is a translate work from my own work.  
> I will try my best to translate it.  
> It is based on the germanic paganism and also the song 'Lost in Paradise', which is sang by Evanescence.  
> I will post the Chinese version afterwards.  
> Enjoy and welcome to give me comment!

Do you know, Thor?

No matter how many times I reborn, I still jealous on you. I jealous the love that you have from Odin and all people in the world. As I am the posterity of Ymir, there is no place to accommodate me by heart. I envy you at the same time. I envy your shine golden hair and the eyes which as blue as the shy. I envy you are an Asgardian.

The things that I have expected and believe before are out of reach. When I see the Midgardian, I wish I could be one of them. It is because they get all Gods' love, they also have you to fight for them. When I know I am not the son of Odin and the glory prince of Asdgard, I hate you and the Nine Worlds. I hate Odin treated me as a chess, to help you to rule the world. I hate Laufey do not kill me when I am born. I hate mother as her love is just like an atonement to me and makes me fall into the hopelessness inside my heart.

Do you know, Thor?

All the words I spoke to you are lies. All of them are mischief as I just want to see your frustration. When you try to trust me once more, I have gone already and disappear in the shadow. I have nothing left. From the beginning til now, I have nothing ever. All I hope from the beginning is to escape from this cruel world. 

Do you know, Thor?

I have been fallen with you for all this time. But now, I just lost in the world without you alone. Without you as the light, I will lost in this world forever. 

I hope the past never happen, but it is impossible. I choose to escape. I escaped from this warm land and fall into a endless abyss. I think this can let us to get out from the pain, but your shadow always appear in my memories and do not let me to leave you and this world. So please take it all away in order to let us run away from the sorrow. 

Do you know, Thor?

This is my last lie.

I love you.

\--End--


End file.
